Sebastian
by allalabeth
Summary: De Tensai a Lucifer. Y Fuji lo único que buscaba era un mundo en el que no existiesen los dioses para recordarle que siempre había sido un Ángel Caído.


**Fandom:** _Prince of Tennis  
_**Universo**: _Sebastian_  
**Pareja**: _Atobe/Fuji, Tezuka/Echizen y Sanada/Yukimura en principio. Cambiarán.  
_**Advertencias**: _NR-13 como mínimo para el general del fic. En caso de necesitar algúna más especifica avisaré en dónde corresponda. Como siempre, AU._  
**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes pertenecen a Konomi. Las referencias a otras obras también pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
_**Sumario**: De Tensai a Lucifer. Y Fuji lo único que buscaba era un mundo en el que no existiesen los dioses para recordarle que siempre había sido un ángel caído.  
**Notas**: _Hay varios detalles que ganan importancia si uno entiende el contexto al que hacen referencia, por eso, procuraré que al final de cada parte, en caso de requerirlo, sean mencionados. Algo general para el fic va a ser que el mundo en el que está ambientado la elección sexual es eso, una elección, y la mayor parte de la gente no juzga a las personas por ella_

************************

Siempre, en toda gran historia, había un día que marcaba el destino de lo que iba a suceder. Una pequeña ventana al futuro que pocos entendían como tal. En ocasiones, eran días marcados por grandes revelaciones, por grandes instantes. Indudablemente, estaba claro que iba a ser diferente para Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji, en realidad, fue capaz de entender que era un pequeño fragmento del futuro insertado sutilmente en su último año de instituto. Ese año por el que todos estaban emocionados gracias al regreso de aquellos que se habían marchado persiguiendo sueños.

Seigaku volvía a estar completo y volvía a aspirar a la vieja meta. Campeones nacionales. Con los dos Pilares soportando el equipo.

Solo que en realidad no era el viejo Seigaku. Taka-san no estaba. Y no era el único cambio. No había novatos siguiendo cada uno de sus partidos. La Golden llevaba meses estando ioff/i, como si hubiesen apagado la luz para ellos y no fuesen capaz de encontrarse en la oscuridad. Momoshiro y Kaidoh ni siquiera se molestaban en discutir. Ya no eran grandes rivales. En algún momento del camino, Inui había dejado de compartir sus nuevos zumos con el equipo.

Fuji había sido consciente de todo eso desde el principio, antes que ningún otro. No importaba que ocurriese algo así. Tezuka estaba de nuevo con ellos. Un Tezuka diferente al que él recordaba, pero Tezuka. Y Echizen había decidido volver, con su sonrisa de suficiencia y la gorra blanca. Juntos habían resucitado el equipo. Juntos habían logrado que Fuji aplazase su decisión de guardar la raqueta en el fondo de su armario. Gracias a ellos todavía era divertido. Gracias a ellos.

Y entonces, a una semana de la final del torneo de Kantou, la revelación golpeó a Fuji con tanta fuerza que durante un instante sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. En el borde de una de las pistas, dejando caer su espalda contra la red, sus ojos -abiertos, sorprendidos, imposiblemente azules- continuaron observando el partido clasificatorio entre Tezuka y Echizen. Ambos eran perfectos. Majestuosos en su poder estremecedor, tanto fuera como dentro de una cancha de tenis. Dioses. Como antiguos Dioses cuyas estatuas estaban construidas en mármol. Arrogantes en su grandeza. Incomparables e inalcanzables.

Los ojos dorados de Echizen eran el lugar perfecto para que ardiese el fuego que guardaban los de Tezuka.

Uno el perfecto reflejo del otro.

Y entonces, Fuji se preguntó a sí mismo que hacía intentando ser como ellos. Intentando igualar una gracia que jamás sería igualada.

Ese no era su lugar.

Cuando Oishi le gritó a dónde iba abandonando el entrenamiento antes de tiempo, Fuji no respondió. Escuchó como los dos Dioses, inmersos en el fuego que sólo ellos poseían, no eran conscientes de nada. El ritmo de sus golpes se mantuvo firme, constante, perfecto. Como ellos.

Fuji fue directo a la oficina de la entrenadora. Sin decir ninguna palabra, tomó una hoja de las apiladas sobre su mesa, en un ordenado montón que nadie tocaba. Cubrió y firmó su formulario de cese con letra clara y delicada. Hermosa. Sonrió durante el proceso disfrutando secretamente de la cara de la anciana, totalmente sin palabras, que no fue capaz de pedirle tan siquiera que lo reconsiderase. Fuji sonreía su sonrisa de siempre. Su voz era igual de delicada y hermosa que había sido siempre mientras le daba las gracias por haber cuidado de él todos esos años.

Inui se cruzó con él mientras se dirigía a la entrada, con sus cosas reunidas y dejando tras él una taquilla vacía que nadie descubriría hasta mucho más tarde.

-Tezuka está realmente disgustado con tu comportamiento. Hay un 93% de posibilidades de que mañana tengas que correr 50 vueltas como castigo por haber terminado antes.

No respondió lo primero que pasó por su mente –Lógico que esté disgustado, es un Dios –y en cambio dirigió su sonrisa más enigmática a Inui sabiendo que lo confundiría y lo haría pensar en él durante todo el día, para disgusto del pobre Kaidoh.

-Saa… ¿tú crees que mañana me tocará correr?

No esperó la respuesta que Inui no iba a dar a esa pregunta. Era una pregunta innecesaria, de esas a las que era tan aficionado. Con una última mirada atrás, los ojos vagando en la lejanía de las pistas de tenis, Fuji esbozó una última sonrisa triste, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como un gesto innecesario para ver mejor.

-Qué necio por mi parte haber creído que podría permanecer al lado de un Dios…- suspiró con pesadez, desengañado por fin y para siempre.

Inui estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Así que Fuji caminó todo el trayecto hacia su casa, considerando que un paseo le sentaría bien. No tenía sentido coger el bus o el metro.

Probablemente, esa semana que faltaba para el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano debería pasarla sólo. Dónde no pudiese alcanzarlo las voces de sus compañeros pidiendo unas explicaciones que no iban a comprender. Y no quería enfrentarse a la mirada cargada de reprobación de su dios.

Había sido tan absurdo por su parte creer que podría seguir estando a su lado pasase lo que pasase… había sido tan absurdo ocupar su papel en el tablero esperando, siempre esperando, que regresase la presencia constante a su lado. Esa presencia que nunca hablaba y que nunca había considerado del todo un amigo por razones que no había entendido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Porque, desgraciadamente, era demasiado tarde. Las caídas de esos que están más cerca del cielo siempre duelen más.

Llegó a su destino e introdujo el código de la alarma nada más abrir la puerta. Su casa, vacía y grande, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Hacía años que la casa era eso, perfecta y elegante, como una de esas que salían en las revistas de decoración que a veces su madre traía a casa al regresar de cualquiera que fuese el país al que su padre había ido en esa ocasión. Yumiko, que era la que había estado, llevaba dos años viviendo con su prometido. Y Yuuta seguía lo más lejos posible de Syuusuke, así que la casa era prácticamente suya.

Tiró lo que cargaba desde el colegio de cualquier forma en el recibidor y subió directo a su habitación. Allí, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa del equipo. Ni siquiera la había sudado. Así que se metió en cama y se cubrió con su edredón, deseando que el mundo desapareciese, que él desapareciese porque ya no había nadie a su lado. Quiso llorar. Seguramente llorar era la reacción adecuada a toda su vida, un desastre más allá de palabras que pudiesen explicarlo. Pero en vez de llorar se echó a reír suavemente, con el tono ligero de un corazón vacío.

¡Qué iluso había sido pretendiendo que un ángel caído podía estar junto a dios!

-Y que así sea.- dijo en voz alta, su voz todavía hilarante resonando contra las paredes de la preciosa casa sin corazón en la que vivía.- Sin corazón como yo.- y volvió a reír, más enérgicamente en esa ocasión.

Podía ser el Lucifer de Seigaku. iDe Tensai a Lucifer./i Y su risa, bajo la ropa de su cama, redobló su intensidad. Había sonado al titulo de un libro. Quizá podía escribir un libro. Iba a tener mucho tiempo libre ese verano. Y seguía sin tener ganas de estar allí para escuchar preguntas cuyas respuestas no serían entendidas. Tenía el dinero suficiente como para irse a pasar el verano a cualquier parte que desease.

Se quedó pensativo un momento, barajando ciudades a lo largo y ancho del globo hasta que la respuesta (que debería haber sido clara y evidente desde el principio) lo golpeó con una suave caricia.

¿Qué lugar mejor en el mundo para un ángel caído que París?

Él podría llegar allí y llamarse Sebastian también. Podría ser un Dorian moderno.

Quizá allí dejase de caer y tocase el fondo. Quizá allí pudiese estar con otros ángeles en desgracia. Quizá allí estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para que los dos Dioses de su mundo…

Quizá allí, su mundo no tendría dioses.

* * *

**Notas:**

Mi concepto de ángel caído no es el tradicional de la Biblia católica. Trabajo con las ideas que han surgido eminentemente del Libro de Enoc y según los cual, Lucifer y los otros ángeles, fueron desterrado del paraíso por enamorarse de los humanos, enseñarles conocimientos que supuestamente no tenían que tener y tener hijos con ellos.

Me interesará jugar con ese concepto durante todo lo que dure este proyecto. Cuando Fuji menciona a "Dorian" se refiere a Dorian Gray, el personaje de la novela de Oscar Wilde. La considero una de mis novelas favoritas y siempre he visto a Fuji un poco como Dorian, lo que va a ser más que evidente en todo esto. Sebastian, por su parte, es el nombre que el propio Wilde elige como seudónimo cuando sale de la cárcel (lo encarcelan por mantener una relación homosexual con el hijo de un Lord inglés) y abandona Londres para refugiarse en Paris.


End file.
